Devil With Flower
by lollyaiko
Summary: Sehun,seorang iblis yang bosan dengan dunianya,memutuskan untuk tinggal di dunia manusia pada saat kunjungannya yang kedua di suatu musim mudian ia memungut seorang bayi manusia di depan yi itu diberi nama Luhan,karena matanya bagaikan rusa.RnR ! HunHan ! GS !
1. Chapter 1

Devil With Flower

_**Present,**_

_**Lolly Aiko **_

Summary : Sehun,seorang iblis yang bosan dengan dunianya,memutuskan untuk tinggal di dunia manusia pada saat kunjungannya yang kedua di suatu musim dingin . Kemudian ia memungut seorang bayi manusia di depan purinya . Bayi itu diberi nama Luhan,karena matanya bagaikan rusa . RnR! HunHan ! GS !

_**Ide cerita dan judul terinspirasi dari komik milik Hisamu Oto.**_

_**Tetapi untuk alur **__**SAMA SEKALI TIDAK **__**Mirip !**_

.

.

.

_**GREK GREK GREK**_

Perlahan kereta kuda yang ditumpangi Sehun mulai memasuki purinya tetapi ketenangan dalam kereta terganggu ketika kereta miliknya berhenti diikuti suara ringkikan kuda .Dengan muka kesal,Sehun turun dan mendapati di depan pintu purinya terdapat seorang bayi perempuan tengah terlelap . Menggunakan tongkat miliknya perlahan,ia mulai mengangkat bayi itu tanpa mengganggu tidurnya . Melihat wajah lucu bayi itu entah kenapa Sehun sangat ingin memilikinya.

.

.

.

_**TOK TOK TOK **_

Terdengar suara ketukan pintu puri yang menggema hingga ke seluruh ruangan . Dengan cepat salah satu pelayan berlari ke arah pintu dan melihat tuannya lah yang datang maka ia membungkukkan badannya dengan hormat . Sedangkan tuannya hanya memasang wajah dingin sambil menyodorkan bayi yang ia temukan kepada pelayan alih -alih mengambil bayi itu,pelayan itu malah sibuk memandangi bayi tersebut secara kagum . Ia segera sadar ketika Sehun berdehem dengan nada membunuh,perlahan ia gendong bayi itu dan lihatlah bayi itu mulai bangun.

"Wah.. Tuan~ Dari mana anda mendapatkan bayi manusia semanis ini?"Tanya Sooyoung sambil menimang bayi itu agar tertidur kembali tetapi tidak berhasil . Ia tersenyum ketika melihat mata bayi itu terbuka dan perlahan menyusuri ruangan di sekitarnya termasuk Sehun . Ajaib tangan mungil itu perlahan terangkat ke arah Sehun yang membuat Sehun kaget.

"Dia meminta gendong dari anda , Tuan."Ujar Sooyoung seakan mengerti permintaan bayi di gendongannya . Perlahan, Sehun mulai menggendong bayi itu,disusul teriakan senang dari bayi itu . Beberapa saat kemudian,senyum sehun mengembang.

"Kau kuberi nama Luhan."Ujar Sehun akhirnya sambil mencium pipi bayi itu dengan penuh kasih sayang.

.

.

.

_**7 Tahun kemudian**_

_**TAP TAP TAP**_

"Selamat pagi Sehun~ Matahari hari ini sangat cerah loh !"Sapa Luhan sambil menyelipkan bunga mawar ke telinga Sehun yang masih bergelung di bawah selimut . Ketika Luhan tak melihat tanda-tanda Sehun bangun maka dengan cepat ia menggoyangkan badan Sehun,menghasilkan suara geraman dari Sehun . Di bawah selimut Sehun menggerutu bahwa ia seharusnya masih tidur dan tidak bangun apalagi di musim panas . Tetapi tetap saja,Luhan akan manja padanya.

"Astaga Luhan,jangan mengganggu tuan Sehun."Peringat Sooyoung sambil menatap Luhan tajam , sedangkan Luhan hanya tersenyum manis pada Sooyoung . Tak memperindah peringatan Sooyoung, ia tetap mengganggu Sehun . Melihat pergerakan dari selimut,Luhan turun dari tempat tidur . Perlahan,selimut itu terbuka dan menampakkan Sehun dengan kemeja putih,tak lupa di telinganya terdapat bunga yang Luhan berikan tadi sudah layu.

"Sudah kubilang berapa kali Luhan . Bunga akan layu bila bersentuhan dengan Iblis."Omel Sehun sambil mengambil bunga yang sudah layu itu dan memberikannya kehadapan Luhan ,bukannya takut atau apapun,Luhan malah tersenyum pada Sehun.

"Aku tak peduli apakah bunga itu layu atau tidak . Aku hanya mau memberikkan bunga bagi Sehun setiap harinya,tak perduli bila Sehun tak mau."Ujar Luhan lalu menebarkan bunga itu ke atas.

"Dasar aneh." Ujar Sehun yang dibalas oleh tawa Luhan . Entah kenapa ujung bibir Sehun ikut tertarik dan tersenyum melihat tingkah Luhan.

.

.

.

"Sehun,ayo kita piknik."Ajak Luhan pada Sehun yang tengah duduk di sofa ruang tengah . Bukan tanpa alasan ia mengajak Sehun,hanya saja matahari yang cerah membuat Luhan ingin sekali keluar bersama Sooyoung apalagi Sehun.

"Iblis tak suka pada matahari Luhan."Tolak Sehun secara dingin tetapi tidak menyurutkan semangat Luhan untuk piknik.

"Hanya piknik di halaman belakang Sehun !~"Ujar Luhan sambil menunjukkan keimutannya,ketika melihat tak ada reaksi dari Sehun . Ia menyerah dan pergi ke belakang dengan mengomel-ngommel.

.

.

.

"Kenapa bergabung Sehun?"Goda Sooyoung saat melihat Sehun duduk di sebelahnya . Ia tau Sehun terpaksa melakukan ini karena Luhan . Mana mungkin Sehun yang notabenenya seorang iblis mau berjemur di teriknya matahari . Sehun yang merasa digoda hanya menghembuskan nafas sambil memperhatikan Luhan yang tengah memetik bunga . Entah kenapa menurutnya itu indah.

_**BRAK !**_

"Tuan Sehun ! Tuan Kai datang ! Kyaa~ Dasar mesum." Teriakan menggema dari arah ruang depan hingga halaman belakang terdengar . Mendengar kata 'Kai' dan 'Mesum' maka dengan cepat Sehun berlari ke ruang depan . Sesampainya di depan ia menemukan maidnya bernama Do Kyungsoo tengah ditindih oleh temannya,Kai.

"Oh~ hello Sehun."Sapa Kai hangat sambil meremas .. ehm … Payudara milik Kyungsoo yang membuat wajah pemilik payudara itu memerah . Melihat itu Sehun langsung mengambil ancang-ancang untuk menendang Kai.

"Ada apa kerumahku Kai?"Tanya Sehun tajam saat sudah bisa memisahkan tangan kai dari payudara Kyungsoo . Bahkan kai tak punya malu saat mengajak Kyungsoo bercinta.

"Raja Iblis memberitahuku jika aku disuruh membasmi makhluk di dekatmu . Dan makhluk itu bernama manusia."Ujar Kai tajam sambil menatap datar Sehun yang sekarang ekspresinya benar-benar terkejut.

"Jadi benarkah tuan oh?"Tanya Kai memastikan sambil memberikan smirk mengerikannya.

.

.

.

_**TBC/END?**_

_**Hello !~ bertemu dengan saya Lolly Aiko ^^~**_

_**Maaf untuk Touch my body,GoodLuck Baekhyun,Wolf,devil Eyes,Werewolf,My Egoist Teacher **_**Tak akan saya lanjut terlebih dahulu**

_**Saya mau menyelesaikan FF ini terlebih dahulu dan juga saya besok akan UTS ^^**_

_**Maaf jika kalian kecewa,saya benar-benar bingung melanjutkan FF saya itu bagaimana.**_

_**Well,untuk berita Luhan ataupun EXO saya sebenarnya sangat kecewa . Tapi mau bagaimana lagi,mereka tetap manusia dan punya sebuah 'keegoisan'**_

_**Kita juga tak berhak mengatur mereka. ^^~**_

_**Tapi kalau memang Sehun/Lay/Tao mengikuti jejak Luhan alias EXO menjadi OT berapapun selain 10 (saya berharap kembali menjadi 12) **_

_**Saya tidak akan menulis FF lagi dan kemungkinan Hiatus dari fandom ini alias Exo-L ^^**_

_**Saya perlu mengistirahatkan hati saya ^^**_

_**Trims ~~**_


	2. Chapter 2 : Don't go from my side

**_Present,_**

**_ Lolly Aiko _**

.

.

.

"Jika benar memang kenapa tuan Kim? Kau mau apa?"Tantang Sehun tetap berwajah datar,ia harus menyembunyikan wajah kagetnya,di pikirannya sekarang penuh dengan cara untuk menyembunyikan Luhan.

Baru saja Kai akan membuka mulutnya untuk menjawab Sehun,tetapi ia tak jadi melakukannya ketika melihat rambut emas milik seorang anak-anak sekitar berumur 7 tahun . Ia melirik Sehun yang benar-benar memasang ekspresi kaget,ia mengakui bahwa manusia yang berada di belakang Sehun benar-benar manis.

"Luhan ! Cepat kembali ke kamarmu."Teriak Sehun kaget sambil menunjuk tangga . Luhan yang baru saja tiba juga kaget sudah menerima teriakan dari Sehun . Belum sempat berlari,ia merasa bajunya ditarik oleh seseorang dari belakang . Begitu melihat ke belakang ia menemukan mata merah menyeramkan tengah menatapnya,dan yang pasti,ia tak tahu pemilik mata itu.

"Ya ! Kai , jangan kau apa-apakan Luhan ! Urusanmu denganku,lepaskan dia."Pekik Sehun kaget,ia harus menyelamatkan Luhan . Kai yang merasakan bahwa ia berhasil mengerjai Sehunpun memberikan Luhan di sebelah Sehun . Luhan yang masih terkaget hanya diam mematung sedangkan Sehun sudah memukul kepala Kai.

"Jadi benar kata raja iblis,kau memelihara manusia."Bisik Kai lemah sambil menaikkan sebelah alisnya meminta penjelasan Sehun.

"A-aku menemukannya digerbang kastilku,karena aku masih punya sedikit hati nurani waktu itu maka aku memungutnya."Jelas Sehun santai lalu melirik Luhan yang masih diam.

"Oohh~ Aku mengerti . Tetapi aku hanya menuruti perintah raja iblis . Ia mengatakan 'Cepat pulang dan kembalikan manusia itu ke habitatnya."Ujar Kai dingin,begitu juga dengan tatapannya pada untuk Sehun . Bagi Sehun ia sudah biasa menghadapi tingkah sahabatnya.

"Kau akan terpesona padanya tuan Kim ."Ejek Sehun pelan,membuat dahi Kai mengkerut tak mengerti.

"Jika kau ingin mengerti maka tinggalah disini beberapa saat."Tegas Sehun dingin sebelum menggendong Luhan menuju kamarnya,meninggalkan Kai dan sooyoung di ruangan itu.

.

.

.

Malam itu Kai sedang benar-benar bosan,setelah makan tadi ia tak tau harus berbuat apa . Entah mengapa langkah kakinya membawanya ke kolam di puri Sehun,tak baik jika keluar dari puri malam hari apalagi suhu yang benar-benar dingin bisa membuat siapa saja yang nekat keluar membeku,tapi ingat Kai adalah iblis . Ketika sampai di gerbang menuju kolam,ia melihat sekilas Luhan tengah bermain dengan nymph di kolam . Ia takjub,Luhan adalah manusia tetapi bisa melihat makhluk astral seperti Nymph.

"Sedang apa kau disini manusia?"Tanya Kai dingin sambil duduk di sebelah Luhan dan menatap Nymph yang langsung pergi menjauh.

"Sedang menyapa teman~"Jawab Luhan ceria,ia berusaha memanggil para Nymph lagi tetapi bingung ketika Nymph tak ada yang mau mendekatinya . Kai yang melihat itu hanya mendengus sebal,Sehun pasti belum memberitahu jika Nymph takut pada iblis,pikirnya.

"Nymph takut pada Iblis . Mereka menganggap kami kotor."Jelas Kai saat melihat Luhan menatapnya dengan wajah butuh penjelasan.

"Tunggu,kau manusia bukan?Kenapa kau bisa berbicara S lebih cepat dari umumnya apalagi melihat Nymph?"Tanya Kai penasaran,Luhan sedang memproses ucapan Kai yang menurutnya begitu cepat.

"Aku tak tau Kai-dengarkan Luhan dulu."Jawab Luhan bingung dan langsung menatap tajam Kai yang ingin protes karena tak dipanggil 'tuan' . Pertanyaan Kai membuat Luhan tertegun,apakah ia murni manusia?Sehun selalu menghindar jika ditanya mengenai hal ini.

Malam itu,di kolam Luhan dan kai saling bercanda ataupun mengobrol dan dengan itu Kai mengerti apa arti 'pesona' Luhan . Ia sangat manis,enak jika diajak mengobrol,pokoknya benar-benar merupakan manusia yang seru . 'Pantas Sehun mempertahankannya'Pikir Kai lalu mengajak Luhan kembali ke puri karena suhu menjadi lebih dingin.

.

.

.

"Morning Sehun~ Morning Kai~"Sapa Luhan pada Kai dan Sehun,ia langsung duduk di sebelah Sehun . Kai yang mendapat sapaan begitu manis dari Luhan membalasnya dengan senyum lembut,ia mengubah pemikiran untuk mengusir Luhan,ia terlalu polos untuk mendapatkan perlakuan kejam . Matanya melirik aneh ketika Luhan memasangkan bunga di telinga Sehun,aneh,Sehun sama sekali tak terganggu akan tindakan Luhan . Ia langsung menghindar ketika melihat Luhan akan menyelipkan bunga di daun telinganya.

"kau tak suka bunga ya?"Tanya Luhan sambil memperlihatkan senyum walaupun di wajahnya kentara akan kecewa,Kai yang melihatnya menjadi tak tega hingga ia duduk kembali ke samping Luhan dan menunjuk daun telinganya . Luhan langsung bersemangat dalam memasangkan bunda di telinga Kai.

"Kau sudah terjebak pesona Luhan tuan Kim"Ejek Sehun sambil memeluk bahu Luhan dengan lembut tak ayal membuat pandangan bertanya Kai .

Tanpa disadari mereka di pintu menuju dapur terlihat sepasang mata memandang Kai penuh perasaan , dan pemilik mata itu adalah Kyungsoo.

.

.

.

Ini sudah 2 tahun Kai tinggal di puri Sehun,ia begitu menjumpai perubahan dalam diri Sehun dan itu karena Luhan . Pernah suatu kali ia menangkap basah pandangan mata Sehun memandang Luhan penuh dengan kelembutan . 'Albino sudah berubah'Pikir Kai . Selama ini juga Kai sering memergoki Kyungsoo tengah menatapnya , begitu Kai membalas pandangannya yang ia dapatkan sebuah semburat merah di pipi Kyungsoo .

"Sehun !~ malam ini akan ada purnama besar sekali . Dibuku yang diberikan Sooyoung , Luhan membaca bahwa jika kita melihat bersama orang yang kita sukai maka hubungan kita akan abadi . Luhan ingin melihatnya bersama Sehun , Kai dan seluruh maid di rumah ini."Rengek Luhan pada Sehun waktu berpiknik,walau Sehun melakukannya dengan terpaksa .

.

.

.

Ini sudah 2 tahun Kai tinggal di puri Sehun,ia begitu menjumpai perubahan dalam diri Sehun dan itu karena Luhan . Pernah suatu kali ia menangkap basah pandangan mata Sehun memandang Luhan penuh dengan kelembutan . 'Albino sudah berubah'Pikir Kai . Selama ini juga Kai sering memergoki Kyungsoo tengah menatapnya , begitu Kai membalas pandangannya yang ia dapatkan sebuah semburat merah di pipi Kyungsoo .

"Sehun !~ malam ini akan ada purnama besar sekali . Dibuku yang diberikan Sooyoung , Luhan membaca bahwa jika kita melihat bersama orang yang kita sukai maka hubungan kita akan abadi . Luhan ingin melihatnya bersama Sehun , Kai dan seluruh maid di rumah ini."Rengek Luhan pada Sehun waktu berpiknik,walau Sehun melakukannya dengan terpaksa .

"Dan itu kau menyukai Sehun."Sambung Kai pada rengekan Luhan sambil mengerling jahil yang ditanggapi dengan tatapan marah Luhan. 'Memang aku menyukai Sehun?'Pikir Luhan dalam hatinya.

.

.

.

"Sehun !~ Sehun mau kemana?"Ujar Luhan sambil memegang kaki Sehun dengan merengek,Sehun yang tertangkap basah akan pergi hanya bisa menghela nafas. Ia perlahan menyamakan tingginya dengan Luhan , beberapa kali ia menghapus air mata dengan ibu jarinya tetapi Luhan tetap saja menangis. Ketika matanya menangkap jarum jam ia mendapati bahwa toko yang ia tuju akan tutup.

"Luhan~ aku hanya akan pergi sebentar. Kau tak usah khawatir ~ Aku tak akan pergi dari sisimu." Rayu Sehun pada Luhan , dan berhasil …

"Memang Sehun mau kemana?"Tanya Luhan penasaran sambil memegang wajah Sehun. Matanya yang sembab menatap lurus iris cokelat milik Sehun. Ia suka dengan mata Sehun.

"Itu Rahasia , jika kau mengijinkanku aku akan membuat tiruanku."Ujar Sehun sambil membaca sebuah mantera dengan bahasa yang tak di mengerti Luhan. Sebuah keajaiban terjadi, bayangan Sehun perlahan berubah menjadi seekor burung phoenix. Luhan yang melihat itu tersenyum senang,pertama kali ia melihat burung seindah itu.

"Ini untuk menemanimu selama aku pergi,kau tak akan kesepian."Ujar Sehun lembut,ketika melihat Luhan masih terhipnotis akan burung phoenix miliknya , Ia berjalan cepat ke arah Jan (kusir) yang sudah membukakannya pintu , sebelum pergi ia menyuruh Sooyoung mempersiapkan sebuah alas untuk melihat Bulan Purnama Besar.

.

.

.

"Dimana Luhan?"Tanya Sehun begitu masuk ke dalam puri rumahnya pada Sooyoung , sedangkan Sooyoung langsung menunjuk sofa ruang tengah puri. Ketika mengalihkan pandangannya pada sofa,ia menemukan Luhan tertidur dengan kandang berisi phoenix pemberiannya. Ia mendapat telepati dari burung itu bahwa Luhan sedari tadi mencarinya , tak luput bibirnya membentuk senyum cerah.

"Luhan~ bangun ." Ujar Sehun lembut sambil menepuk pundak Luhan,dan hasilnya nihil. Dengan bersabar Sehun melakukan berbagai cara untuk membangunkan Luhan sampai terakhir ia menggunakan cara nekat yaitu mengecup bibir Luhan. Sontak membuat mata Luhan terbuka lebar dan menatap Sehun kaget.

"Sehun menciumku?"Tanya Luhan bingung sambil memeluk Sehun dan menggumamkan selamat datang pada Sehun. Ia merasakan dirinya tak duduk lagi di sofa tetapi berada di gendongan Sehun,ketika bertanya Sehun hanya menjawab apakah ia ingin melihat Bulan Purnama atau tidak yang dijawab Luhan dengan anggukan.

…

"Woah !~ Bulannya sungguh indah."Pekik Luhan riang kala melihat bulan yang menurutnya paling besar sepanjang hidupnya,Sehun beserta seluruh penghuni puri berada di belakangnya sibuk akan the hangat. Luhan menengok ke belakang,bingo ia menemukan Sehun sedang duduk di sofa bersama burung phoenix di pundaknya. Luhan berlari dan duduk di sebelah Sehun.

"sehun~ Kita akan selalu bersama kan?"Tanya Luhan khawatir pada Sehun sambil mengelus burung phoenix di pundak Sehun.

"Mengapa kau tanyakan itu Lu?"Tanya Sehun balik bukannya menjawab pertanyaan Luhan.

"Aku tak tau perasaan ini,hanya saja aku merasa bahagia jika Sehun ada disisiku begitu juga sebaliknya. Aku ingin kita terus bersama untuk selamanya."Jelas Luhan sambil memainkan jemari tangannya. Ia kaget begitu menyadari ada sebuah tangan menggenggam tangannya. Begitu ia menganggat wajahnya,bibirnya hanya berjarak beberapa senti dari bibir Sehun. Dan ketika ia melihat mata Sehun,ia terjatuh akan pesona ia.

"Kita akan bersama selamanya. Percayalah padaku." Janji Sehun lembut sambil tersenyum.

.

.

.

"Kyungsoo~ Kaukah itu?"Tanya Kai saat melihat siluet tubuh yeoja yang ia kenali,benar saja itu Kyungsoo yang tengah menatap pohon sakura. Ia terpesona akan sosok Kyungsoo dan juga Sakura yang gugur di sekitar Kyungsoo.

"Oh ! Tuan Kai."Ujar Kyungsoo sopan sambil membungkukkan badannya.

"Jadilah milikku."Ujar Kai singkat lalu mencium Kyungsoo dengan lembut.

"Ap-hmfttt."

Mereka berciuman dengan manis di bawah pohon sakura yang sedang menebar keindahannya lewat hembusan angin lembut didalamnya terdapat bunga sakura dari pohon itu,atau mungkin sengaja digugurkan untuk menambah kesan ciuman pasangan Kai dan Kyungsoo.

.

.

.

TBC/END?

…

Hello ^^~

Maaf jika kelemahan saya muncul,sering munculnya kata 'Yang' 'Dan'

Hehehe~

Maaf itu kelemahan utama saya sungguh J

Saya minta maaf juga buat curhatan saya yang soal hiatus itu J

Saya pikir tak mungkin saya kekanakan hanya karena masalah sepele

TYPO/ALUR YANG TAK JELAS ß Saya benar-benar minta maaf :'(

Dan mau ngumumin kalo tadi di sekolah saya dapet peringkat tinggi bahasa inggris xD

Hihihi~

[**REVIEW]**

**R = **Ya chingu touch my body ga akan d lanjutin..huhuhu  
>ga apa deh crita ini tamatin ya...<br>sama aku juga butug isttahat hati d tinggal luhan bias aku. Ehhehe

**Me : astaga … saya bukannya ga mau lanjutin tapi saya butuh ide untuk melanjutkan ^^~**

**Maaf kalau saya mengecewakan *bow**

**R= **Yeyy hunhan gs :D lulu ga nganggep sehun bapaknya tu? Ehehe, ini bakal M kan thor? ._. Waaa ada si item ganggu aja -.- next thor jgn kelamaan! Keep writing :D

**Me : item itu bias saya :'D dia ga item , dimohon jangan ngejek gitu,sakit hati jadi fans nih #plak .. M ga ya?**

**R= **kalau kmu ingin hiatus setidaknya selesainkan dulu ff mu yg belum complete.  
>kalau sudah seperti itu aku fine fine aja dan rela kmu hiatus.<br>trims  
>next!<p>

**Me : iya makasih ^^~**

**Saya selesaiin FF saya dulu baru hiatus ;-D**

**R= **yahh masa hiatus sih tor , gak seru ahhh lanjut dong , oh ya itu kan si luhan baru 7 thn ko ngomongnya 'sehun' sih tor

**Me : gajadi hiatus,selesain dulu FF nya xD itu udah dijelasin tapi baru sedikit/?**

**[THANKS TO (**Orang yang menghargai saya dengan review)** ]**

**[Zoldyk][ruixi1][lisnana1][puputri][Re-Panda68][NoonaLu][beng beng max][xiaolu odult][Odult Maniac][Kristin. Exofashion ][Syifa nurqolbiah][Oh sehawnn][ tchandra07. tc][Guest][eishaa][babyPandaHuang][farfaridah16][Guest][choiharin][_luludeer2009]_**

Ngomong-ngomong … Ada yang mau request FF ke saya?

Hihi~ lagi mau nyoba bikin oneshoot ^^ Ada yang mau kasih ide ke saya? :-D

Yang mau kasih idea tau dekat sama saya silahkan PM ya :-D

Saya ga gigit kok,paling gigitnya sama Chanyeol/Sehun/Kai/? *abaikan


End file.
